The Girl With The Knives The Games
by HannahBananax
Summary: Clove in the games COMPLETE


Clove

_The countdown started, I ran to the Cornucopia and ran straight to a pack of glistening knifes and a bag. I grabbed them and waited, I waited for Cato, Marvel and Glimmer. We were the careers. We all met up by the edge and set up camp, No one would dare go up back to the Cornucopia if we were there with all the rest of the supplies. I had just killed the male tribute from Disrtict 9, Stabbed him in the back.. That's one person away from winning this when I saw her, Katniss Everdeen.. With a bright orange backpack. I chased her and throw one of my knives at her. She dodged it and carried on running, Pulling the knife out of her backpack and disappearing into the forest. How could I? I've never missed a shot in my life. Just as I thought that I threw a knife at the female tribute from 7. Cato walked up to us all, Holding the scruff of the guy from District 12's top.. I must remember his name, He is favoured to win along with his lover-girl Katniss. And there was another male, The one from district 3.. I'm so bad with names. _

_Cato said they're joining us, I wondered why. I'd seen lover boy in training and all he did were the camoflauge and anything Katniss did. Cato whispered something to District 3 and he stayed there. We all went out to hunt and look for any unsuspecting tributes. _

_All of a sudden, above the trees, I spotted a dark cloud of smoke.. FIRE! I looked around to see everyone had spotted the same thing as me. We sneakily and quietly but hastily walked through the forest and spotted the girl from District 8. We snuck up behind her and slit her throat, She fell to the floor in agony. In my conscience, I felt a tiny bit guilty, But not that much. Everyone killed means a step closer to winning the 74th Hunger Games. I walked off and everyone followed me. I heard a scream and looked around. Where was Peeta? As soon as I thought that, He reappeared._

_"She's dead now," He said as the cannon blasted. He walked ahead._

_"We should keep him, He's help us get to Katniss," I said and everyone nodded. We all went back to camp and slept with the boy from 3 to guard._

_When we woke up, We decided to hunt more. We were searching through the forest when we saw Katniss. We chased her and she climbed a tree, Cato tried climbing up but he was too heavy to, Not heavy as in fat but heavy as in muscular. _

_"Why don't we just leave her, She can't escape if we stay here," Peeta said._

_It was true actually. She couldn't leave, It was getting late so we fell asleep. We didn't have a guard stupidly enough and next thing I know I can hear buzzing and Glimmer screaming. I wake up instantly and feel a sharp pain in my hand. I look to see what it is.. TRACKER JACKERS! I run off and another cannon booms, It's Glimmer. I turn around to see if we're all accounted for_

_Cato..Check_

_Marvel...Check_

_Me...Check_

_Peeta.. Where is he?_

_"I'll go and look for him," Cato said and stumbled into the forest. Meanwhile I looked at my arm and pulled out the stinger. All of a sudden I heard a thump and I saw a silver white parachute, I opened it to see medicine to heal the stings.. Wow, I have some amazing sponsers. I rubbed it on my arm and felt the relief instantly, I passed some to Marvel too. A while later, Cato came back empty handed, Eyes red with anger and clutching his sword in his arm._

_"I killed him," He said angrily._

_"Why hasn't the cannon gone?" I asked._

_"I know where I cut him, He'll be dead any minute now,"_

_We set of to find Katniss and her allie. Rue I think her name is.. Then we were struck with a loud bang, coming from the cornucopia. We rushed back there to see everything had been blown up. Cato went mad, killed the District 3 guy. Marvel and I managed to calm him down and say that the bomber must have been killed in the explosion. So we waited for nightfall, No lights that were suspicious. An idea popped into my head.. It was Katniss! We went hunting... For her and Rue.._

_I was walking with Cato, then I heard screaming... It sounded a lot like Rue in pain. I laughed as I knew it was Marvel who killed her but soon after her cannon I heard another and thought it was Katniss but no, Katniss shot an arrow at Marvel and I vowed to get my revenge.._

_It was time for the feast, I got there earlier than everyone else and sat in a tree. First of all came that red haired girl with the fox face, She leaped and got her bag and hastily left. Then came the one I wanted... Katniss, Rumour has it she'd found lover boy.. alive and was helping him out, The 12 bag was small and instantly knew it was medicine. As she ran back, I jumped out the tree and ran up to the table. I grabbed my bag and tackled Katniss to the ground. I attacked her, Opening a large gash on her forehead. I taunted her about Rue's death and said I would make her death short. Then I got pulled up, Thresh it was with a rock in his hand. He has overheard what I said about Rue and as I screamed Cato's name, He hit me over the head. _

_My life flashed before my eyes, My first knife as a 5 year old girl. Practising my knife skills, It was a plastic one but as I grew my parents trusted me with more sharper knives as I progressed more in my training. _

_I remembered my father, Dieing after my 11th birthday and my mother marrying again. He was an evil man.. Hitting me and my mother... I hated his guts so one night, I crept into his room and killed him. _

_I remember everything up to the day of the reaping.._

_And everything faded to black_


End file.
